Ghosts of the Past
by Artie Foxx
Summary: 6 months after the Pridelanders and Outlanders joined together all things seem peaceful... Until 3 strange lions appear on the horizon. Who are they? And what long hidden skeletons will they bring back to life with them?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello and welcome to this little rambling of my mind. 83_

_This story has been in the works now for several years, something that's just been itching at the back of my mind. I'm so very happy to finally have it starting up. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have planning it and typing it up._

**Disclaimer: The Lion King and all of it's characters are copyrighted to Disney. I sadly own nothing but my OC's and would very much appreciate you asking before you use any of them. Thanks. 83**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Journey's End and New Beginnings<strong>_

The African savannah glowed silver in the early hours of dawn. Fog swirled and rose from the ground in clouds casting more shadows across the land. Animals of the day began to stir, as the creatures of the night began to retreat to their burrows.

Slowly the orange circle began its daily accent into the sky. Washing the silver away from the lands, and chasing away the dark shadows. The fog began to lift higher into the air as the sun rose, revealing the beauty of the surrounding plains and the mountains in the distance.

One feature of the savannah quickly came into view as the warm sun rays touch it, a great rock formation that seemed to dominate the surrounding plains. Pride Rock, its rocky face glowing with the warmth from the light that was slowly growing as the sun slipped further into the sky.

It was this site that a lone figure watched from his vantage point on a grassy knoll behind the great rock.

The male lion watched the sun rise with great interest, his whiskers twitching and tail flicking gently behind him as he eyed the great rock. He was clearly lost deep in thought or perhaps memories.

The lion appeared to be around Simba's age, just beginning to exit his prime. He was a little on the short side, with a broad build and sleek muscles which were hidden under a slightly shaggy pelt. His pelt was of that of the palest tan with a slight olivey tinge to it, his dark mocha brown mane hung wildly around his shoulders and flipped into his eyes. Paler cream markings adorned his eyes, muzzle, and under belly while his front paws where the same color up to his ankles and then faded into the rest of his pelt.

The most distinctive features of this male where the 5 long scars that ran down the right side of his face, and the missing half of his right ear. The scars ran down the side of his face and over his eye all the way to his dark brown nose. Eyes as dark as midnight peered out from behind the scars and bangs as he watched the sunrise on the horizon.

Denari is this male's name, a male seemingly lost in his thoughts and memories at the moment.

A noise from behind makes what remains of his right ear flick backwards, though his eyes never leave the scene before him.

Another figure slowly ascended the hill to sit beside Denari, this one a female lioness. She glanced at the older male before setting beside him and taking in the site before her.

Her age seems to be a bit older then either Kiara or Vitani, her build is slender and lithe toned muscles flex beneath her fur. Her pelt is a very distinctive shade of rusty tan, giving her an almost pinkish tint to her fur. Her muzzle, eyes, underbelly, and toes are all a pale grayish tan color, while her dark pink nose shows the angularness of an outlander. Bright sea green-blue eyes stare out from thick eyelashes as she watches the sunset.

"So…these are the Pride Lands?" The female asked softly finally breaking the silence as she broke her gaze from the sunrise to look at Denari.

"Yes," He answered at length his voice soft and clearly over taken with emotion.

The lioness only noded her head, eyes filling with worry as she looks at him. Noticing the change in her body language Denari slowly turned his head breaking away from the sunrise. A soft smile spreading across his muzzle as he does.

"Don't worry Azami, I'm alright…a sentimental old fool like myself has a right to be every once in a while," He says chuckling a little the emotion in his voice leaving quickly as he smiled.

The worry Azami's eyes remained but she quickly gave him a small tentative nod.

"I suppose…." She said her tail flicking as she shook her head a little and looked back out at the lands.

"They truly are beautiful," She said quietly in awe as she looked at the lush, sun kissed Savannah.

Denari continued watching her for a moment before turning and looking back out at the lands and nodding his head. A moment's silence is spent between the two before Denari broke it by slowly getting to his paws.

"Well the day isn't getting any younger, I believe it is time we finished our journey," He said softly his dark eyes shining brightly as he looks at Azami. Who turns her head and smiled before nodding.

"Alright Papa, I'll go wake Dakurai," She said before getting to her own paws and slowly padding away. Denari watched his daughter go, a soft smile on his muzzle as he did. A warm soft breeze blows through his mane causing him to turn his head and look back at the Pride Lands.

"Just a little further and this will finally all be over," He said quietly his dark eyes flashing a little in the early morning light before he turned and began to head in the direction of his daughter.

* * *

><p>Warm morning light shown down on Pride Rock, welcoming it's inhabits to the new day.<p>

A young lioness strolled out from the darkness of the main den, stretching luxuriously as she did so. Her apricot colored pelt glistened in the morning light, her amber brown eyes shone with life and beauty as she made her way over to the tip of the great rock.

Kiara smiled happily as she gazed out at the kingdom, all was right in her world for the moment. It had been 6 months since the joining of the Outlanders and Pridelanders and since then peace had prevailed over the lands. She and Kovu had made the joint decision to wait to take control of the kingdom from her parents. Kovu was still learning all he could from her father on how to be a good king. It made Kiara happy to finally see her mate and father finally bonding.

She smiled softly closing her eyes as the warm embrace of her grandfather's wind swirls around her. She inhales deeply before looking out across the plains.

A gentle clearing of a throat made the young Princess turn her head and smile at the older lioness that was stepping out of the den. Her beautiful blue eyes dancing in the early morning light as they met those of her daughters.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?" Nala asked quietly giving her daughter a smile as she came to stand beside her.

"Mhmmm;" Kiara said with a small nod of her head, her bright red eyes dancing a little as she turned her head back out to the lands.

Nala only chuckled to herself as she gazed at her daughter. She was so much like her father in both looks and attitude. It made the older lioness marvel sometimes. She smiled softly as she watched Kiara for a few more seconds, it suddenly striking her how much her daughter had grown over the years. She was truly becoming a fine young lioness and future queen.

This line of thought made the older lioness's mind start to wonder, she let out a small inward sigh as her gaze went out towards the open plains of the savannah. A distant look coming to her eyes as she felt the warm breeze blow through her short fur. Much like her mate she could feel the presence of the great kings of the past in this breeze, as well as the other spirits that watched over her.

"Mom?" Came Kiara's voice as it broke through Nala's thoughts. The older lioness blinked before she turned her head towards her daughter and gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry, dear…got lost in my thoughts there for a second." She said with a soft chuckle and shake of her head.

Kiara only smiled at her mother, for a moment wondering where her thoughts had taken her but decided it best not to ask. She knew both her mother and father had those moment specially when the great Spirits spoke.

"Well, I guess I'd better go get the others ready…" Kiara says trailing off as she started to head back into the den to gather the rest of the lionesses for the hunting party.

Even though she was still in training to become queen and lead huntress this had become one of her daily duties. Something she would one day do as lead huntress.

"That's actually something I wanted to speak to you about, Kiara." Nala says as she turns away from the edge of Pride Rock to face her daughter.

Kiara stops from where she was standing and turned to face her mother, her ears perking in interest as she sits down her tail flicking idly as she does. Nala gives her daughter a small smile before letting out a bit of a sigh her gaze going beyond her daughter to the cave entrance to where the rest of the Pride was beginning to stir.

"I was thinking perhaps today I would lead the hunting party on my own." Nala says her eyes going back to her daughter. She wasn't surprised to see the flash of surprise and disappointment in Kiara's features as she spoke.

"It isn't anything to do with you, dear. You've been doing a wonderful job as second in command and are improving daily. It's just…I think there's another duty for you to perform today." Nala said quickly much to Kiara's obvious relief as she relaxed a little. Though a look of confusion replaced it just as quickly.

Nala sighes again as she motions with her head towards the den, her pale eyes showing worry as she does.

"I think one of our Pride Sisters needs you today more than the hunting party does." She said quietly looking to Kiara, whose brow furrowed in confusion as she followed her mother's gaze.

Her amber eyes filling with realization as she saw the lioness that had just walked into the early morning sun. Vitani stood, her vibrant blue eyes glowing in the sun her blond bangs gently blowing in the breeze. The last 6 months had been good to the Outlanders. Plenty of water, food, and shelter had done the entire group good. Vitani included, her lean build had filled out some and her dull tan had transformed into shining gold that would make most other lionesses envious.

But despite the seemingly good life that Vitani had now something still seemed to be bothering the young lioness. She remained silent most of the time, and despite attempts by many of the Pridelanders and former Outlanders to get her involved in the daily life of the pride she often opted to be alone. Often wondering around the lands or just finding a secluded place away from the others. Her behavior stumped them all even Kovu was at a loss at her behavior. And he had about as much luck as the others of figuring out where the issues where with her.

Kiara only nodded her head a little as she turned back to face her mother. Even though she wasn't sure of what success she'd have it was her duty as Princess and Future Queen to help her Pride Mates. Not to mention the fact that even though their conversations hadn't been to many or heavily worded she still considered Vitani a friend and sister.

Nala smiled at her daughter before she slowly got to her paws, Kiara following her actions a second later.

"Have a good hunt, and be careful." Kiara said as she gently bumped heads with Nala whom chuckled a little as she looks at her daughter.

"We'll be fine, now go before I get in trouble for being late." She says with a small chuckle as she watched her daughter flash her a grin over her shoulder and start to pad over to where Vitani was.

She lets out another soft sigh and smile as she glanced up to the sky again before heading into the den to round up the hunting party.

* * *

><p>Vitani was in the middle of a stretch when she heard padding of paws coming towards her. Not looking up she continues with her stretch her back arching as she does.<p>

"Good morning, Vitani!" Kiara says energetically as she came to a stop beside her sister in law a large grin on her muzzle.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Vitani said in a slow drawl as she finished her stretching and righted herself to a standing position. She turned her head to look at the Apricot colored princess beside her sighing a little when she realized that the other lioness clearly wanted something else then just a morning greeting.

"You aren't here to just tell me good morning are you?" Vitani asked her voice more bored then angry or irritated as she arched a tall brow at Kiara who shook her head.

"I was thinking that we haven't really gotten to do anything together. You know girl stuff? So I was thinking maybe you and I could spend the day together?" Kiara said energetically her tail weaving about excitedly.

Vitani only looked at her under half lidded eyes, wondering slightly how Kiara could possibly have this much energy this early in the morning before she lets out a soft snort and shake of her head.

"Girl stuff, huh?" She asked quietly turning her head to look out at the sun that had risen higher in the sky.

Kiara's ears drooped a little at the silence between them, she could tell this would be just like all the other times she'd tried to involve the golden lioness in anything. She was surprised by what happened next.

"Sure, why not. Not like I've got anything else to do." Vitani said in a bored voice with a small shrug of her shoulders. A small smirk forming as she noticed how Kiara's face lit up with excitement at her agreement.

"Great! Why don't we head down to the watering hole for a drink? And then maybe we can find somewhere to just talk?" Kiara suggested as she started to head down the ramp that lead to the lands.

Vitani sighed a little as she followed the bouncy Princess down the ramp, she could already feel a headache coming on.

"Whatever you'd like, Princess." She says with a sigh as the started heading towards the watering hole.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for Chapter one, things will start to pick up and make sense in the next couple of chapters I promise. 83<em>

**I hope you all enjoy, please read and review! 8D**

**Thankies. 83**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey guys! Got another update in...lol...I even surprised myself with how quickly this one came together. I guess having lots of time to plot is a good thing. Now then for some answers to questions in the reviews. 83**_

_**DinozzoJr: I'm afraid I can't say to much to your question, lol...you'll just need to read to find out! 8D**_

_**KShara Khan: I sent you a reply, but just incase you don't see it before I update this. To answer your question Trials and Tribulations will actually be rewritten and will be the sequel to this story once it's finished up. I actually have most of it planned out as well. XD**_

_**Starzinmieyez: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! 8D**_

_**And in a whole, thank you guys so much for your reviews...this story really does mean a lot to me. It's been in the back of my head now for years and I'm so excited to finally see it coming alive. 8D**_

**Disclaimer: The Lion King and all it's characters and concepts are still owned by Disney. The only things I own are my OC's and I'd like if you'd ask before you use any of them. Thankies. 83**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Beginning <strong>

Anger and frustration, though mostly anger was what was currently running through the pale rusty colored lioness's mind as she sat near a shade tree in the African Savannah.

Azami's eyes where narrowed to slits, and her tail flicked irritably as she stared at the much larger form before her. Lying in a large heap was the form of a lion, a male, truthfully the way he was laying with his back twisted one way and his chest exposed to the sun one might think he where dead. If not for the loud snoring that could be heard.

A smirk formed on the slender female's muzzle, oh how she wanted to sneak up beside him and shout "Stampede" as loudly as she could into his ear. Oh how she wanted to see him jump to his paws like a scared little cub. But she resisted the temptation, as satisfactory as it would be this wasn't the time or place.

"Dakurai, come on…Papa said it's time to get up." She said softly though loud enough that the male could hear her.

Adding to her irritation when he continued to snore a small growl filling her chest at her brother's lack of waking. She felt like back when they were small cubs and she had to do this, was this male really an adult like herself? She sighed in irritation as she got to her paws and walked around the form of her brother to his head.

She only looked down at her brother's face ears pinning back a bit as she does.

"Why do I even waste my breath?" She muttered to herself with a shake of her head as she glanced up at the top of the small tree their under.

"For the same reason that you're making so much noise…" Came a cocky male voice which made Azami's ears perk and her green blue eyes widen in surprise, though it was quickly replaced as she turned her head back down to her brother.

"You've been awake this whole time, haven't you?" She growled her eyes narrowing a bit as she watched a smirk come across her brother's face.

"Who could still sleep with all that racket you've been making? Not to mention its so much fun to irritate you sister." He says as he slowly opens a lazy eye to look at her, mischievous glowing cyan meeting angry green blue.

"Ohhh…you over grown dung beetle!" Azami growled in utter frustration at his words and cocky smirk, her eyes narrow and with one solid motion her paw came forward and cuffed him right on the ear.

"Owww…I'm wounded!" Came Dakurai's whining voice as he mocked pain and rolled around on his back holding his wounded ear.

"Be thankful it was just your ear…" Azami muttered as she slunk a bit further away from her brother to resist the urge to cuff him again and this time to really wound him.

A soft laugh could be heard from nearby, making both younger lions look up to see their father coming towards them. His dark blue eyes shining with amusement and love at his children's banter.

"Well it seems your finally awake, Dakurai." Denari says smirking as he looks to Azami who just rolled her eyes and turned her head away in a pout.

Dakurai only chuckled at his sister's reaction before rolling himself over and getting to his own paws. It's clear as he stands that he's the same age as Azami, most likely from the same litter. Though there are clear differences in their features.

Where Azami is leath and slender, Dakurai is full figured and huskily built like his father. His pelt is about a shade lighter leaning more towards cream. Lighter almost white markings adorn his muzzle, under his eyes, and down his chest and belly. Like his father he also has the tall pale stockings that go up his front legs, though their barely visible.

His mane is a bit longer and fuller then Kovu's, and is a deep almost black brown. Much like his father's it flips wildly down into his eyes. His nose is large and shows the signs of being a Pride lander, eyes the color of the mid-day sky stare out from below his wild bangs.

The differences in the siblings is clear as Dakurai shook the dust and grass from himself before going to set beside his sister who only gave him a glare at the grin he flashed her.

Denari can only smiled a little as he watched them before he shook his head a little, his dark eyes going to the sky as he does.

"Alright…children." He said making sure to put emphasis on the last word, smirking a little at the looks of indignation on Dakurai's face as he does.

"As you both know, we're very close to the Pride Land borders. Almost to our destination…" He says noticing the way Azami's face lit up, though Dakurai's features seemed to darken a little at his father's words.

"I want you both to listen to me very closely once we get to the borders, these lands aren't ours and I don't want you two getting into any trouble." He says giving Dakurai a look, who either pretended he didn't see it or chose to ignore it.

Azami only nods her head, a bright smile coming to her face clear excitement written all over her features as she elbowed Dakurai, who only blinked a bit before nodding his head to. It was clear that he didn't exactly like the idea of all this.

Denari could only eye his son before he bowed his head a little and took a deep breath.

"Alright, well let's finish this journey." He says as he smiled softly and turned to walk towards the Prideland borders.

Dakurai only rolls his eyes as he gets to his paws and looks at Azami who's done the same and has started to follow their father.

"More like let's get this over with…" He muttered darkly as he followed the other two his bright eyes darkening a bit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the Pridelands life was going about its usual routine around the watering hole. Animals milled about eating and drinking. Giraffes stood their gentle brown eyes watching the creatures around them as they grazed from the tall trees.<p>

Kiara smiled happily as she padded along, looking from side to side at the signs of life around her. Several of the animals bowed their heads to her as she passed, or gave her morning greetings which she returned with a bright smile.

Vitani followed the apricot colored princess, only taking mild interest in her mingling with her subjects. Her tail flicked a bit and her ears perked forward to those who greeted her as well, giving them a half smile and nod of thanks.

Finally she and Kiara arrived at the edge of the watering hole, a bit relieved of getting away from the animals that seemed to be all around them she greatly welcomed the cooling effect of the water as she bent her head to lap at its surface.

Quenching her thirst Vitani raised her head a bit, licking her muzzle and watching the other female beside her. She couldn't help but notice how gracefully Kiara seemed to kneel or the way she bent her head just so to drink, she could feel a small bit of jealousy bubble deep within her chest. But she quickly pushed that thought away as she chose to glance around the watering hole instead.

"Vitani?" The sound of her voice made her ear flick in Kiara's direction through her blue eyes never left the far shore.

"Hmmm?" She asked quietly her tail flicking a bit as she moved her toes around in the soft earth near the water.

"Well…it's just that I thought, maybe you'd like to talk?" Kiara began her bright eyes seeming to bore a hole into her.

"About what?" Vitani asked quietly finally turning her head to look the other Lioness in the eyes. She already knew where this conversation was headed, but figured she'd fain innocence for the moment.

"It's just that…well you don't seem to be enjoying your time here in the Pridelands. You never really interact or talk with anyone. The rest of the pride, and Kovu and I are really worried about you." Kiara said her red eyes showing concern as she sat on her haunches.

It was at this sentence that Vitani couldn't help but smirk and let out a small dry laugh as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I knew there was a reason you drug me out here, Kiara. Way to jump right to the heart of the problem." She said continuing to shake her head a little as she too sat down her gaze once again going towards the opposite bank of the watering hole.

Kiara's ears perked forward at Vitani's answer and she dipped her head a bit in embarrassment at Vitani's statement but she quickly recovered looking at the other lioness.

"Well…you know you can tell me what's on your mind, if you'd like." Kiara offered hoping that maybe her gentle prodding would work.

Vitani only sighed heavily as she looked at Kiara out of the corner of her eye, her nose twitching a little.

"I'm not sure you'll understand my problem, Kiara…even if I explained it." She said at length her head bowing a little.

Kiara only gave her a warm smile as she looked at her.

"I can at least try to..." She said quietly excited that Vitani might actually open up to her.

* * *

><p>Back at the borders of the Pridelands Denari and his children stood near an out cropping of rocks that stood as a marker of the boundaries. He was standing in the grass along with Azami while Dakurai stood on one of the rocks looking into the lands.<p>

All 3 could feel a warm breeze seeming to invite them in, Denari in particular seemed to be relishing it as he closed his eyes and leaned into the wind. His children both eyed him before looking at each other.

Denari's dark eyes slowly opened as he took a deep breath, nodding a little as he does as if understanding something.

"Listen up you two." He says turning his head to look at his children, both of which perk their ears forward listening to their father.

"This is the Prideland Border; I want you two to stay here until I go in and make sure the lands are safe." He stated simply obviously intending that to be an order with no arguments.

Azami complied easily nodding her head.

"But Dad…why are we here too if we're just going to sit around and not…" Dakurai started his brow furrowing.

"Because, this is to dangerous for you to go into until I know exactly what to expect." Denari stated firmly his dark blue eyes burning as he turned to look at his son. Dakurai seemed to wilt a little under his father's stern gaze.

"But we're adults now…we can take care of ourselves." He said quickly regaining his confidence.

"Dakurai…." Azami warned her sea green eyes going between her father and brother, neither wanting to bow to the other.

The father and son continued to glare at each other in defiance before finally Dakurai's eyes glanced over to his sister.

Denari only nodded his head, his mouth set in a firm line as he looked at his children.

"Neither of you are to move from this spot until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?" He stated his head held high as he looked at his children.

"Yes, Papa." Azami stated softly obviously nervous after seeing the power struggle between father and son.

"Dakurai?" Denari said looking at his son who was refusing to meet his gaze.

"Yes sir." Dakurai stated only looking at his father out of the corner of his eyes.

Denari only nodded his head before turning and starting to head beyond the boundary.

"Be careful!" Azami called as she watched her father, who only nodded his head. She stood and watched him as his figure grew smaller and smaller as he made his way into the Pridelands.

Sighing a little as she turned back to her brother she was surprised to see him higher up on the rocks looking into the lands. Tilting her head a bit she approached.

"What are you looking at?" She asked looking up at him her green blue eyes curious as she watched him exhale before leaping down off the rocks.

"What does it matter to you?" Dakurai snapped as he walked by her his temper clearly not cooled from the confrontation with his father.

Azami's eyes widened when she realized he was headed for the border, with a quick motion she came to stand in front of her brother blocking his path. Dakurai only glared in irritation.

"Get out of my way..." He said coolly his bright eyes glaring daggers at his sister who only stared at him stubbornly her tail flicking behind her.

"Papa said we aren't supposed to leave this spot until he returns." She stated simply standing her ground against her much larger brother. Dakurai only rolled his eyes and snorted.

"So your still Daddy's little girl, even as an adult?" He mocked making Azami's eyes narrow in anger at him.

"No…but he said this could be dangerous. Don't you listen?" She snapped back at him puffing out her chest and standing her ground.

Dakurai only rolled his eyes a little before finally nodding his head.

"Fine, we'll sit here like little cubs until Daddy gets back." He muttered as he turned to head back to the rock.

Azami only sighed in relief, her eyes closing for a moment as she thanked the great spirits for small miracles.

"Or…well you can anyways!" Came Dakurai's voice from behind her, making her eyes open and her heart race as she turned to see him quickly running across the border and into the Pridelands his laugh echoing as he did.

Azami's stomach dropped as she watched the retreating form of her brother, her head spun. What should she do? She couldn't get her their father, but at the same time his warning of the possible dangers rang true through her head.

She took a few deep breathes to calm herself. Sighing heavily she looked to where Dakurai had gone, and despite her better judgment she turned and started to follow her brother into the strange lands. She only prayed the dangers here wouldn't rear their ugly heads as she ran behind her brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty and that's a wrap for Chapter 2! 8D<strong>_

_**I hope you all read, enjoy and review!**_

_**Thank you so much. 8D**_


End file.
